Through The Fire
by CaseyBear1987
Summary: After being sent through a portal by Jadeite, Sailor Mars finds herself in Fiore, in the care of the wizard guild Fairy Tail. They agree to not only help her get home, but to also help her save the man she loves so they can be together again.
1. Premonition

The sun streamed in through Rei's bedroom window, signaling the arrival of morning. The raven haired shrine maiden grumbled and rolled over to block the light.

"It can't be time to get up yet…" The buzzing of her alarm clock proved her wrong, as it did every morning. Rei grumbled once more and sat up, reaching over to turn off the alarm before reluctantly freeing herself from her warm bed. The chores weren't going to do themselves, after all, and Rei was expecting company. Usagi, Ami, Makoto and Minako were coming over to discuss plans to take down the Dark Kingdom once and for all. Minako had also said she had something to tell the rest of them that might affect how things played out later.

"What could it be?" Rei murmured into the silence, hoping it was something useful. She quickly finished her chores, then glanced up at the clock, seeing she only had ten minutes before the others arrived. She wondered how much longer it would be after that before Usagi showed up, and chuckled to herself. She decided to boil water for some tea, and began rummaging through the cabinets for cookies or something to serve with it. She made a mental note to go shopping in the next few days after she was unsuccessful. Just as the water finished boiling, the others arrived.

"Rei, we're here!" Minako called out cheerfully. Rei smiled to herself as she listened to her friends chattering, and was surprised to hear Usagi's voice among them. She walked out to greet them, carrying a tray with the teapot and five cups, and set it on the table.

"I'm surprised to see you up so early, Usagi" she teased, poking her friend playfully.

"Hey! I can be on time when I feel like it" she pouted. The others giggled and gathered around the table.

"I thought I'd bring over some of the cookies I made yesterday" Mako offered, setting them on the table next to the tea. After everyone had a chance to catch up, Artemis cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Alright, ladies. Minako has something she would like to share with you all." The girls turned their attention to the blonde girl, who suddenly seemed much more nervous that usual. She looked down at the floor for a moment before looking up at them, and cleared her throat nervously before she spoke.

"Well…you should all know that I haven't been completely honest with you. Everything I said about the past was true, but there was something I failed to mention."

"What is it, Minako?" Rei asked. When Minako's eyes met hers, she knew instantly, but chose to let her explain.

"Beryl's generals…they're not really hers. The four of them once served Prince Endymion, before she kidnapped and brainwashed them."

"What?" the others, minus Rei, gasped.

"They're not our enemies?" Makoto asked, trying to make sure she was understanding this right.

"That's right. In fact, they're really…" Minako stopped talking as Rei rose to her feet, and watched as she left the room without a word.

"What's up with her?" Usagi asked through a mouthful of cookie.

"She knows what it is I'm about to tell all of you. Endymion's generals were once the lovers of Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, and myself."

"I knew they seemed familiar…" Ami mused.

"Why would this upset Rei so much?" Makoto asked. "She's never struck me as the type to care much about this sort of thing."

"That's who she was molded to be now, but back then, Jadeite was the only one who could possibly distract her from her responsibilities. She loved him more than anything, and the two of them…"

"What is it?" Luna asked.

"The two of them were to be married…she never mentioned it, but I knew. I saw him propose to her."

"No wonder it hit her so hard…" Usagi sighed, sitting up a moment later and slamming her fists on the table. "That settles it. We've got to get them back, no matter what it takes. Im going to see if Rei is okay." Usagi rose to her feet and walked down the hall to Rei's bedroom, knocking softly on the door. "Rei? can I come in?"

Rei sat on her bed, staring down at her hands, which were cupped in her lap. Nestled inside them was a sparkling ring. When she heard Usagi call her name, she jumped slightly and looked up, hiding the ring and forcing a smile.

"Sure" she sighed. Usagi came into the room and shut the door behind her before joining Rei on the bed.

"Minako told us everything. I'm so sorry, Rei. I promise, we'll get him back, no matter what." She looked down at Rei's hands, noticed the ring in her hands. "What's that?"

"It's the ring Jadeite gave to me…when we were reborn, my memories about it were altered, and I grew up thinking this belonged to my mother. Now, I know the truth about it…" Tears began to roll down her cheeks, and Usagi quickly wiped them away before pulling her into a hug.

"Come on, this isn't the Rei I know. I'm sure Jadeite wouldn't want you crying over him either, would he?"

"He wouldn't" Rei sniffled, smiling a bit. "He'd say he wasn't worth it, but I think he is. I just want him to be okay."

"He will be" Usagi assured her, pulling back to look her in the eyes. "As your future queen, I give you my word that he will come back to you."

"Thank you, Usagi. I guess we should get back to the others now, huh?" Usagi nodded and stood up, reaching for Rei's hand. "I'll be out in a minute, you go ahead." Usagi nodded and walked out of the room. Rei stared at the ring a moment longer, then got up and walked over to her jewelry box. She found a plain silver chain and slipped the ring onto it before putting it around her neck. Before she left the room to rejoin the others, a strange vision flashed in her mind. She saw herself in an unfamiliar place, surrounded by people she had never seen before. Each one of them had some sort of emblem on them. Before she could see anything more, the images disappeared from her mind.

"What was that?" she murmured. She quickly shrugged it off and left the room, twirling the ring in her fingers.

Meanwhile, in a completely different universe, a guild of young wizards was going about their usual business. Some were looking at jobs they could do to earn jewels, others were doing their part to keep the guild running smoothly, and others…

Natsu, the fire dragon slayer, and Gray, the resident ice wizard, were scouring the board for jobs. They both reached for the same one, which ended up starting a full-blown war, as usual.

"Hey! Get your hands off that flyer, frosty! I saw it first!" Natsu shouted.

"Make me, dragon breath" Gray muttered.

"Say that to my face, you overgrown popsicle!"

"I think I just did." Before anyone could intervene, the two wizards were engaged in a full on fist fight. On the other side of the guild, where it was safe (for the moment), Mirajane and Levy were talking amongst themselves.

"Where's Lucy? I haven't seen her at all today" Levy asked, brushing a strand of blue hair behind her ear as she looked around for her friend.

"Master said she was home sick with a cold. I got her some medicine, I just haven't had a chance to take it to her yet" Mira explained.

"I can take it to her if you'd like" Levy offered, and Mira gladly accepted.

"Thanks, Levy! I would have done it, but I know the minute I left, this place would be a pile of rubble" she giggled. Levy chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"If Erza were here, she'd put a stop to it for sure." She took the medicine and headed out the door to Lucy's apartment, knocking softly on the door when she got there.

"Who is it?" Lucy weakly called out. Levy carefully opened the door and smiled at her friend.

"Oh, Lu…you look awful" she frowned, immediately rushing to Lucy's side to take care of her.

"You don't have to do this…I don't want you to get sick."

"I don't mind, really. I was coming by anyway to drop off some medicine from Mira."

"That was sweet of her" Lucy said softly. Levy nodded and handed her the bag.

"There are a couple different things in there. I'll let you figure that out. Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"I will. Tell everyone I said hi." Levy nodded in response as she reached the door.

"I will. Feel better soon." With that, Levy returned to the guild.

"How is she?" Mira asked.

"It seems pretty bad, but I'm sure she'll be back on her feet in no time."

"Yes, she will. Did you tell her not to mix the two medicines?" Levy looked at Mira, confused.

"No…you never mentioned that. What will happen if she does?"

"It's nothing too serious, it just might cause her to have strange dreams, that's all."

"I guess it could be worse" Levy chuckled. Natsu and Gray had finally worn themselves out, and things were finally quiet again.

Lucy had finally gotten up enough strength to take the medicine Levy brought to her, and she sat up in bed, staring at the bottles curiously.

"I guess I'll just take a little bit of each…it can't hurt." Soon after taking the medicine, she fell asleep, and found herself in the midst of a strange dream. An unfamiliar woman with long dark hair had come to the guild for help, explaining she had ended up there from a completely different dimension. Before she could find out who this woman was, the dream faded. Lucy sat up in her bed and looked around, confused.

"Well, that was weird…"


	2. Fiore

The next morning, Lucy awoke feeling much better, though she was still bothered by the dream she had. Who was that woman with the long dark hair? What was she there for? As she continued her attempts to analyze what she had seen, she rolled out of bed and got dressed, then made herself a cup of tea. While she drank it, she decided to write down everything she could remember about the dream so she could ask Levy about it when she got to the guild. After she finished her tea, she slipped her shoes on and headed out the door. As she walked down the street toward the guild, she could hear noise coming from inside. "I guess it's just another day…" she murmured as she neared the door.

She walked inside to find that she was right. No one seemed to notice her arrival until she reached the table where Levy was and greeted her.

"Lu! You're back! Are you feeling better?" The noise in the guild suddenly stopped as everyone turned to look at the blonde wizard. In a matter of seconds, the guild erupted into cheers. Lucy blushed slightly and looked at the floor.

"You guys really missed me that much?" she giggled.

"Aye!" Happy answered, hovering above her head with a fish between his paws.

"Of course we did. You're part of the family now" Natsu agreed, nudging her playfully. Lucy smiled and sat down, still trying not to overdo it until she was completely better.

"Thanks, Natsu" she said shyly. A moment later, she pulled out the paper and turned to Levy. "How good are you at interpreting dreams?" Levy looked at her curiously.

"I could probably figure something out…why, what's up?" Lucy handed her the paper, and after reading over it, Levy thought for a moment. "Nothing really seems weird about it.. I think you may have had a premonition about someone coming to our guild for help. Did she say who she was?" Lucy shook her head and sighed in response.

"I woke up before I found out who she was. She didn't seem like she was from here at all…"

"So, was she like an alien?" Natsu asked. Lucy jumped slightly, not realizing he was still there.

"You idiot, she was probably someone from a different world" Gray snapped, smirking a bit.

"Who are you calling an idiot? Come over here so I can wipe that smirk off your face!" The two of them began to fight (again), and everyone around them groaned. Lucy and Levy continued trying to figure out what her dream meant, but the escalated noise made it hard to think. Moments later, Erza returned from a job, and instantly put a stop to the brawl.

"Enough, you two!" she commanded. The room fell so quiet that the drop of a pin could deafen someone.

"Yes, ma'am" Natsu and Gray said quietly, getting up and dusting off their clothes. Erza nodded and walked over to the table to join Lucy and Levy.

"It's good to see you on your feet again. Are you feeling better?" Erza asked.

"I'm getting there…I probably should have stayed in bed today too, but something was bothering me."

"What is it? Maybe I can help." Levy handed the paper to Erza and she quickly skimmed over it, mumbling to herself. "Interesting…we'll have to keep an eye out for anyone like her."

"Do you think she's dangerous?" Lucy asked, somewhat fearful for her friends safety if her dream were to come true.

"It doesn't sound like it. I'm sure if she shows up here, everything will be fine.

"I hope so" Lucy murmured, looking over the paper again.

Meanwhile, in Tokyo, Rei was at the shrine, conducting business as usual. She wasn't her usual cheery self today due to lack of sleep the night before, but she put on a good face. She had a feeling that at least one of the generals would show up to torment the senshi, and she dreaded having to fight any of them now, especially Jadeite. As she began to sort and organize the charms she sold at the shrine, her mind began to wander. A man's voice brought her back to reality and she looked up, still somewhat dazed. A man with short blonde hair was walking up the shrine steps, and something about him felt familiar, and threatening, all at the same time. Still, she would treat him just as she did any other visitor.

"May I help you?" she called out. The man removed his sunglasses, and Rei's breath caught in her throat. _Jadeite…_ She cursed under her breath, knowing there was nothing she could do if he attacked her right now.

"Yeah, you can, actually. I was hoping you had a charm that could help a person reunite with someone they love." His eyes never left her as he spoke. Rei listened to his words intently, unsure what to make of it.

"Can you give me a little more detail? I don't want to sell you the wrong one" she answered, her voice quivering slightly. The man approached the hut, stopping just short of it. He leaned against the counter nonchalantly as he began to explain.

"It's kind of a long story…a long time ago, I fell in love with someone, but I lost her. She looked just like you, actually" he purred, reaching out to caress her cheek. Rei stepped back, trying to keep her composure.

"I-I'm sorry to hear that…" she replied, the quiver in her voice now completely noticeable. The man stared at her a while longer, and it seemed like he was thinking about something.

 _"Queen Beryl, I believe I've come up with a perfect plan to get rid of the sailor guardians" Jadeite said as he knelt before his queen._

 _"You always say that" Beryl hissed. "But, I'll humor you. What is it this time?"_

 _"Those foolish girls seem to believe we were once their lovers. I can use that to get rid of one of them."_

 _"You're certain this will work?" Beryl asked, never taking her eyes off him._

 _"I'm absolutely positive it will" Jadeite assured her, a smirk playing on his lips._

 _"Very well. You may proceed."_

"Are you alright, sir?" Rei asked, tilting her head slightly.

"I'm fine, sorry. I was just thinking about her, that's all." He turned to face her head-on, leaning in close to her. "You really do look just like my Mars…" In that instant, Rei's heart stopped. Could he be back?

"Jadeite…" she murmured, not realizing she did. He looked up at her, his eyes wide.

"It is you…" She nodded, mentally kicking herself for being so eager to sell herself out. What if this was a trap? She could feel that thought disappearing from her mind as her eyes locked with his, and she walked out of the hut, barely feeling her legs move. Jadeite wrapped his arms around her, and in that moment, she knew she had made a terrible mistake. His grasp on her was so tight, she felt she might snap in half if it was any tighter.

"What are you doing, Jadeite?!" she gasped, struggling to break free. He smirked at her, then opened a portal and threw her into it, never giving her a chance to fight. That smirk was the last thing she saw before everything went black. As soon as the portal closed, Jadeite chuckled to himself.

"That was almost too easy." He proudly transported himself back to the Dark Kingdom to report his success to Queen Beryl.

Back at the guild, everything was business as usual. Everyone was wrapped up in conversation, when a sudden strange noise outside stopped everyone in their tracks. They all looked at one another, and curious murmurs filled the air. Lucy, Levy and Erza immediately jumped up to investigate, followed closely by Natsu and Happy. The small group walked outside, finding a strange woman unconscious in front of the guild. After inspecting her further, Lucy's breath caught in her throat.

"The woman from my dream…" she murmured. The others looked at her, then back at the woman. After getting her inside, they gathered around her, waiting for her to wake up. After a while, she began to stir. She tried to sit up, but instantly fell back onto the couch.

"Where am I?" she murmured, holding her head.

"You're in Fiore, at the Fairy Tail guild" Erza explained.

"Fiore…" the woman whispered.

"Can you tell us who you are, and where you came from?" Lucy asked, carefully placing a cool cloth on the woman's forehead.

"My name is Rei Hino, and I'm from Tokyo."

"Are you from another world?" Lucy asked. Rei murmured to herself for a moment, something about a vision, and nodded slightly.

"Yes, I suppose I am" she said, her voice laced with emotion. Once she was finally able to sit up, she began to look around. She looked at the people gathered around her, noticing a strange mark on each of them.

"That mark…I saw it in a vision yesterday. What is it?"

"It's the emblem of Fairy Tail. We're a wizard guild" Lucy explained.

"Wizard guild…I must be dreaming" she said quietly, feeling as though her statement was somewhat hypocritical, considering she too had powers.

"How did you get here, anyway?" Natsu asked.

"I don't remember…wait…it's starting to come back to me." She replayed her interaction with Jadeite in her mind, and clenched her fists so tightly her knuckles turned white. She explained the situation to them, and they nodded sympathetically.

"Don't worry, Rei! We'll help you get home" Lucy assured her. Rei nodded, feeling comforted by her new friends.

"Thank you…" Rei said softly.

Usagi and the others ascended the steps of the Hikawa Shrine, finding it strange that Rei was nowhere around. They saw the hut in its disheveled state, and instantly knew something was off, as Rei never kept it like that.

"Rei…what could have happened to her?" Usagi murmured, her voice laced with worry. A voice behind the four girls caused them to jump.

"The same thing that's going to happen to all of you pathetic girls" Jadeite hissed as he stepped out of the shadows.

"What did you do to her?!"


	3. Emotions

Jadeite stepped out from behind the tree, an arrogant smirk plastered on his face. Before he had a chance to reveal what he had done, Mako charged at him, ready to gauge his eyes out. Before she could lay a finger on him, he nonchalantly stepped out of the way, causing her to stumble and slide face first into the dirt.

"How graceful" Jadeite taunted, his shadow looming over her. "How am I supposed to answer you if you kill me before I have a chance?" Mako lifted her head and spit out the gravel she had inhaled before glaring up at him.

"Fine" she muttered, standing and wiping the dirt from her clothes. she rejoined the other girls and they stared at Jadeite, waiting for him to speak further. The other three generals appeared and stood by him, donning the same arrogant smirk. The girls stared at them, a mixture of emotions welling up inside them. After learning about who they really were, how could they fight them now?

"We can't let our emotions control us" Minako reminded them. "Until we rid them of this evil, they are our enemies." Hearing this, the four men scoffed.

"You honestly believe that?" Kunzite said mockingly.

"Yes, we do. And you're about to, too" Minako challenged, pulling out her henshin stick and transforming. The others followed her lead, ready to do whatever they had to in order to save these men and get Rei back.

"What did you do with Rei? Tell us!" Usagi commanded.

"I sent her on a little trip, that's all. It didn't kill her…well, it shouldn't have" Jadeite said with a shrug. Nephrite and Kunzite snickered, while Zoisite stayed quiet, keeping half an eye on Ami and hoping the others wouldn't notice.

"Bring her back!" Usagi screamed, fighting back tears.

"What will you do if I don't?" Jadeite said mockingly, folding his arms across his chest.

"I'll break you into pieces!" Makoto shouted, charging at him again. Jadeite smirked, staying right where he was.

"Didn't you learn anything last time?" Before he could move out of the way, Makoto knocked him to the ground, wrapping her hands around his neck.

"I'll kill you!" For the first time in this battle, Jadeite found himself struggling. Finally having enough, Zoisite stepped forward.

"Stop!" Makoto loosened her grip on Jadeite and turned to his fellow general, confused.

"Zoisite?" Jadeite said weakly, still struggling to breathe after Makoto's attack. "What are you doing?" Zoisite turned to look at Ami briefly before he spoke again.

"If you kill him, you won't get your friend back."

"It's not like he'd tell us where she was, anyway" Makoto grumbled, rising to her feet.

"I'm confused" Jadeite said. "Are you…defending them?" Zoisite looked down at the ground for a moment before looking up toward everyone again.

"No…yes…I don't know. Something tells me they…"

"You're not suggesting they could be right, are you?" Kunzite hissed.

"I said I don't know" Zoisite snapped back. "Something about this doesn't feel right." A looming tension filled the entire group, and no one spoke for several moments.

As Rei continued adjusting to her new surroundings, she began learning more and more about Fiore and Fairy Tail, but chose to keep her identity a secret until the time was right. Somehow, she knew that when she told them, they would be okay with it. They were surprised to learn that she wasn't at all phased by Happy, Carla or Pantherlily.

"Wait, so the talking, flying cats don't freak you out at all?" Lucy asked, amazed. Rei nodded slightly, not expecting to be telling her story so soon.

"No, not at all. Where I come from, my friends and I have two talking cats."

"Really? That's so cool! So…what's your story, anyway?" Lucy asked, curious to know about their new friend. Rei took a deep breath and began to tell them about her upbringing as a shrine maiden, and her spiritual powers, slowly easing them in.

"There's more to me than that, too." The others eyed her curiously as she pulled her henshin stick out of her pocket and showed it to them. "My friends and I were born with a destiny to protect the world we live in." She decided the easiest way to explain this further was to transform, so she did.

"That's almost like Erza's requip magic" Levy observed. The others nodded, and Rei smiled.

"If we can go outside somewhere that's really open, I can show you what else I do" Rei said with a smile. The others nodded and led her to an open field, where she demonstrated her attacks for them. Lucy turned to Natsu, smirking playfully after seeing Rei's fire powers.

"If she sticks around, it looks like you'll have some competition" she teased.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Natsu shouted, then turned to Rei. "That's really cool…I'd like to duel you sometime." Rei nodded, and a playful smirk played on her lips.

"We can do that…if you're not afraid to lose."

"You're going to fit in with us just fine" Lucy said with a smile. "Speaking of which, do you have someplace to stay yet?"

"I hadn't really thought about it" Rei said quietly, dropping her transformation to save her energy.

"No problem! You can stay with me" Lucy offered.

"Aww, then where will Natsu and I sleep?" Happy pouted.

"Um…in your own house, like you should be in the first place!" Rei giggled at their banter, sighing a bit.

"You sound a lot like my friends back home" she said thoughtfully, her voice laced with sadness.

"You'll get back to them. I know it" Lucy assured her, and the others nodded in agreement. "Let's go back to the guild. I think we might have something that can help you, at least a little bit." Rei looked at her curiously. And the group headed back to the guild. When they arrived, they noticed more people were there that hadn't been when they left. They were immediately approached by Loke, who gravitated toward Rei like a moth to a flame.

"Who's your friend? I think I'd remember seeing you around here, beautiful" he said smoothly. Rei smiled politely, but cringed on the inside, only wanting Jadeite to think of her that way.

"I'm Rei. I'm new around here…it's kind of a long story." In an instant, Loke's arm was draped around her shoulders, and his eyes were fixed intently on her.

"I've got time" he replied. Rei subtly distanced herself from him, looking to the others for help.

"You'll flirt with anything with a face, won't you?" Lucy sighed, shaking her head as she approached Rei and Loke. "She's engaged, you know." Before anything else could be said, Rei pulled out the ring and showed him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean any harm. Just being friendly, that's all."

"It's alright" Rei said with a smile. She looked over at Lucy, and her eyes drifted to what appeared to be some sort of glass ball in her hands. "What's that?"

"It's a lacrima. We use them for communication and stuff like that. I thought maybe you could try to use it to see your friends, if you wanted to."

"Do you think it'll reach that far?" Rei asked.

"It can't hurt to try" Lucy said with a shrug.

"Just how far away are they, anyway?" Gray asked, coming up behind the group. "Sorry for the intrusion, by the way. I'm Gray." Rei smiled at him and introduced herself before explaining where she came from. Gray listened to her story intently, folding his arms across his chest. "So this guy betrayed you, and you still love him? Why?"

"It's hard to explain…he's part of me. Neither of us is complete without the other, and that's why I need to get him back." Lucy approached Rei and handed her the lacrima, then took a step back and smiled.

"Here" she said softly. Rei took it and gazed down at it, focusing her thoughts on her friends. A few moments later, Rei could see a hazy image of her shrine. Her fellow guardians and the generals were there, engaged in battle. The image closed in on Jadeite's face, and Rei could almost feel her heart physically breaking.

"That's him…" she said quietly. She watched as he attempted to encase her friends in a block of ice, and shook her head. The others watched, and Lucy looked at Gray.

"He's got powers like yours…"

"I'll bet mine are stronger. If that jerk ever shows his face around here, he'll regret it." Rei tearfully handed the lacrima back to Lucy, and the image faded.

"I can't watch anymore…but thank you." Before anyone could say anything, she got up and walked outside for some fresh air. After a while, Levy came out to check on her.

"Are you doing alright?"

"I'm okay, just homesick, I guess. That Gray…he reminds me so much of Jadeite. I just had to get out for a bit."

"I understand. I can leave if you want, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"You can stay" Rei said softly, looking up at Levy and smiling. The two women stayed outside and talked for a while. "So, do you have someone special?" she asked curiously. Levy blushed slightly and nodded.

"There is someone…I don't think he knows yet, though. You haven't met him yet…"

"His name is Gajeel. He actually came to our guild from another after it was shut down, but that's a long story. He can be a bit hot-headed at times, but deep down, he's got a good heart. He just hates to admit it."

"He sounds like me" Rei chuckled. "You know, somehow I feel like I was supposed to meet all of you. I miss home, but I'm glad I'm here." Levy nodded and smiled, noticing that the sky was almost completely dark.

"We should be heading back now." Rei nodded and followed Levy back inside. Lucy spotted her and jogged up to her, smiling as usual.

"Let's head back to my place, and I'll get you set up." Rei nodded and followed Lucy to her apartment. Once they were inside, she began to look around. "I know it's a little small, but it's all I could afford. Make yourself comfortable, okay?" Rei nodded and looked around some more, getting a feel for her temporary home. Lucy put a pile of blankets and pillows on the couch for her, and after setting up her bed, she laid down and stared up at the ceiling, twisting her engagement ring in her fingers as she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Revelation

**A/N Happy 2017! Sorry I haven't updated in forever. With the holidays and everything, I didn't have a lot of time, but I'm back! Thanks for all the positive feedback on this story so far, and I hope you like this chapter!**

Jadeite walked through the Dark Kingdom, avoiding everyone as well as he possibly could. He and his fellow generals had lost to the sailor guardians yet again, and he needed time for his bruised ego to heal. He thought about Zoicite, and how he had stopped Jupiter from snapping his neck over what he had done, and his mind quickly drifted to the raven haired priestess. Could the two of them really have been lovers at one time? He quickly shook the thought from his mind and leaned against the stone wall, muttering to himself.

"There's no way someone like her would have loved me…"

"What are you mumbling about, Jadeite?" The sound of Zoicite's voice behind him startled him and he turned, shaking his head slightly.

"Nothing" he replied, shrugging nonchalantly.

"You're a terrible liar" Zoicite said softly, a frown forming on his face. "I heard what you said…you remember her, don't you?"

"I hate it when you're right" Jadeite grumbled, folding his arms across his chest.

"You hate it when everyone is right" Zoicite teased. "We need to help them…" Jadeite put his hand up to silence his comrade, looking around suspiciously.

"We can't be talking about this here. Someone might hear us and then we'd be in trouble. Let's get out of here." He quickly teleported out of the Dark Kingdom, and Zoicite followed suit. The two of them found themselves back in Tokyo and hurried back to the shrine, knowing they would be safe there. When they arrived, they sat on the steps to talk. Jadeite shifted uneasily, fixing his eyes on the spot Rei had been standing when he sent her to wherever she was.

"Don't beat yourself up, Jade. We can get her back."

"I know we can. I'm just afraid she'll hate me for doing that to her."

"That wasn't you. It was the corrupt version of you, and he's gone now. I can tell. Sure, she may be mad at you for a while, but if you prove to her that you're not that monster anymore, everything will be fine."

"I wish I could be that positive" Jadeite said with a soft chuckle.

"One of us should be. Besides, you're already on the right track" Zoicite assured him, returning the smile.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" The two men turned to find a small, older man walking toward them. "It seems like one of you is having some trouble with a girlfriend or something."

"Uh…yeah, I guess you could say that" Jadeite agreed, looking at the man curiously.

"Why don't you two come in and tell old gramps about it? I'm not as good with the advice as my granddaughter is, but she's not here, so I'll do what I can to help."

"Granddaughter…" Zoicite murmured, looking at Jadeite. Jadeite returned his glance, keeping in mind not to speak Rei's name. The two of them followed Grandpa Hino into the shrine and sat by the table while he made some tea for them. Zoicite looked around at the walls, noticing they were plastered with framed pictures of the old man and Rei. Jadeite kept his eyes fixed on the floor, knowing his heart would break into pieces if he saw her face right now. Grandpa Hino returned after a while with the tea and poured each of them a cup before settling into a spot around the table himself.

"So, what's troubling you?" Jadeite stuttered nervously, trying to figure out how to put his situation into words.

"Well, you see, I…I sort of did something stupid…"

"What do you think this is, 20 questions? I have things to do, you know!" Grandpa shouted, slamming his fists on the table and causing Jadeite to jump slightly. The man quickly regained his composure and sighed. "I'm sorry…this is why Rei handles this sort of thing. Take your time, please…" Jadeite nodded, biting his lip slightly.

"The thing is, I'm madly in love with someone…the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my entire life. She means the world to me, and I betrayed her."

"This is exactly why my Rei doesn't trust men…why on earth would you betray her if you loved her as much as you say you did?"

"It's a long story" Zoicite interjected, seeing Jadeite was becoming more and more uncomfortable. "I did the same thing to someone I loved…"

"Well, then, I suppose you're lucky you're telling me this, and not my granddaughter. She'd feed you to the crows faster than you could blink if she heard that." Jadeite flinched slightly at his words, knowing she was capable of much more than that.

"We'd deserve it…can you tell us what we should do?" After thinking for a moment, Grandpa looked up at the two of them.

"What you need to do is, find your ladies and prove yourselves to them. It will be hard, but it's what you need to do. Are you up to the task?"

"More than anything" Jadeite murmured, looking over at Zoicite, who nodded in agreement. After thanking grandpa for his help, the two men left, deciding to find Ami and seek her advice, seeing she would be the most approachable of the guardians at the moment. After picking up on her energy, they found her walking out of the cram school she attended, and gingerly approached her. She looked up and saw them, instantly putting her guard up and backing up to a safe distance.

"What do you want?" she asked cautiously, though she was still courteous to them to prevent causing a scene.

"We need your help, Mercury" Zoicite pleaded. After telling the two of them her real name, she walked with them to the Crown Arcade to talk. She listened as they explained the situation, taking down notes as they spoke to keep track of the information.

"So, you're saying you two are no longer under the Dark Kingdom's influence, and you want to help us get Rei back?"

"Yes, that's right. We figured you would be the most willing to help…do you have any ideas?" After thinking for a moment, Ami looked up at the two of them and smiled slightly.

"I think I may be able to convince the others…but you might want to stay away from Mako…I mean, Jupiter. She's still pretty angry." Jadeite nodded and rubbed his neck slightly, knowing that altercation was not something he would soon forget. Zoicite looked at him and chuckled softly, then looked back at Ami and smiled.

"Thank you." He leaned in and kissed her cheek softly. Causing her to blush. "You know, you haven't changed at all" he teased. Ami giggled nervously, quickly turning her focus back to their situation.

"Okay…I think we should be able to track Rei and figure out where she is if she uses her powers at all. I'll keep an eye out with my computer and let you know if I find out anything."

"Thanks, Merc…I mean, Ami. I guess the two of us will get out of your hair now and go find someplace to hide out. We can't go back to the Dark Kingdom now…"

"You two can stay with me. It'll be fine, I'm sure of it." The three of them got up and left their table at the arcade, then headed back to the apartment Ami shared with her mother. After arriving home and getting her guests settled in, Ami quietly began to work on her homework while the two of them flipped through the TV channels.

Meanwhile, back inside the Dark Kingdom, Kunzite approached Queen Beryl's throne, bowing slightly.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news, my queen" he said, his voice shaking slightly. Beryl looked up from her crystal ball, her eyes glistening menacingly.

"What is it?" she hissed. Nephrite stepped up next to Kunzite and bowed his head.

"Jadeite and Zoicite have deflected, your highness."

"They have, have they?" Beryl muttered. "How tragic for them. You know how our great ruler feels about traitors…Find them and bring them to me, and I'll see that they are dealt with." Nephrite and Kunzite nodded slightly before disappearing, leaving Beryl alone once again. She gazed into the crystal ball before her, fixing her eyes on her once loyal comrades.

"You two will be begging for death before I'm done with you."

 **A/N Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry I didn't have Rei or our Fairy Tail friends in this one, but they'll be back!**


	5. Panic

_Mars laid on her bed in her room inside the moon castle and stared at the ceiling, unable to take her mind off the man she had met earlier that week. After Princess Serenity had snuck off to earth to meet the prince again, Mars had been sent to retrieve her, and nearly been imprisoned by the palace guards for trespassing. Jadeite, one of the Prince's generals, had come to her rescue and she had been able to find the princess and bring her home before more trouble was caused. Mars closed her eyes and pictured his tousled blonde hair, sparkling eyes and his boyish grin, and she sighed to herself._

 _"I never got to thank him for saving me…" she murmured, drifting off to sleep._

 _"Better late than never, I always say." Mars sat up and her heart stopped momentarily as she looked toward her window, finding Jadeite sitting on the balcony. She got up and hurried outside to meet him, nearly in a panic._

 _"What are you doing here? If anyone catches you, you'll be…" Jadeite silenced the panicked fire senshi by gently pressing his lips to hers, pulling away after a brief moment. "…in trouble…" Mars finished her sentence, unable to tear her eyes from him._

 _"I won't stay long. I just wanted to see you again" he said softly, grinning slightly. Mars returned his smile and reached out to brush his cheek with the back of her hand._

 _"I'm glad you're here…I never got to thank you for saving me the other day" Mars said softly, starting to move her hand from his face. He quickly placed his hand over hers and chuckled softly, brushing a strand of raven hair behind her ear._

 _"I had to. You're too pretty for jail." Mars could hear muffled voices coming toward her room and she quickly turned to Jadeite, looking at him and biting her lip._

 _"So are you…you need to go before you're caught." Jadeite nodded and leaned forward to kiss her one last time before he climbed down to the ground and transported himself back to earth. After making sure he got away safely, Mars went back inside and laid on her bed, falling asleep with her fingers pressed to her lips._

Rei sat up and looked around her, nearly blinded by the sunlight streaming in through the window. After her eyes adjusted, she sat up further, remembering where she was. Lucy came around the corner, startling her slightly.

"Hey, you're awake! Did you sleep alright?" Lucy looked at Rei, worried by the sadness in her eyes. "Is something wrong?" Rei shook her head slightly, embarrassed that Lucy had seen her like that.

"I slept alright. I kept dreaming of the past, and the moments Jadeite and I shared before I lost him…" Lucy nodded, trying to think of any piece of advice she could offer to help her friend.

"I may not be an expert with this stuff at all, but I don't think you should give in yet. No, forget that. You shouldn't stop fighing for him until you get him back."

"You're right" Rei agreed, smiling slightly.

"We've seen a few of our friends go down the wrong path. If we had given up on them, everything would be a lot more different now. I'm sure somewhere deep inside, the man you love is still there."

"Thank you, Lucy. Could we go back to the guild in a bit? I'd like to check on my friends with that lacrima again. Speaking of that, can you speak through them?"

"Yeah, we can, actually! Do you want to try it?"

"Yeah, I'd like to speak with my friend Ami if I can. She's the brains of our group, and she might have a way to find me, hopefully."

"That's a great idea! Just let me know when you're ready, and we can head over."

"I'm actually ready whenever you are" She paused for a moment, looking down at her slightly disheveled clothes. "Although, I might need to borrow some clothes from you" she chuckled. Lucy nodded and walked to her bedroom with Rei, opening her closet and taking a step back. After looking through everything, Rei decided on a simple red dress. Lucy left the room and after Rei changed, she met her at the door and the two of them headed to the guild.

When they arrived, Rei was surprised to find things were a little more chaotic than the last time she had been there. Lucy chuckled and put a hand on her shoulder, shaking her head.

"Don't worry…it gets like this sometimes." Luckily, the chaos stopped once everyone noticed they were there. The two girls were instantly greeted by Natsu, who had been in a heated battle against Gajeel just moments before.

"Hey! Glad you guys are here! How was your first night here, Rei?" Before Rei could answer, Natsu was knocked to the floor, and a large, muscular man approached them, grinning down at him.

"You gonna run from our fight, salamander? Don't tell me you're scared." Before things could escalate further, Levy was between the two of them.

"Don't kill each other in front of our guest" she sighed, and he instantly backed down. Rei watched him carefully, observing how easily Levy was able to tame him, and assumed this must be Gajeel. Gajeel looked at Rei, and his demeanor changed instantly.

"Sorry, I hope I didn't scare you. We were just playing around" he said sheepishly, picking Natsu up from the floor and standing him upright.

"Who said anything about playing? Let's take this outside, iron face!" The two of them walked outside to finish what they started, and a collective sigh could be heard throughout the guild.

"They'll never learn" Levy chuckled, smiling at Rei. "That's Gajeel. He's the one I told you about" she said the last part quietly, not wanting anyone to hear besides her. Rei nodded, smiling slightly, saying nothing.

"Do you know where the communication lacrima is? Rei wanted to try something" Lucy explained. Before Levy could say anything, Mirajane walked over to them, holding it.

"Here you go" she said cheerfully, placing it in Rei's hands. "What are you going to do?"

"I want to see if I can contact my friend Ami. If anyone could figure out where I am, and how to get me home, it would be her." Rei held the lacrima and focused her thoughts on Ami, soon seeing her appear inside the ball. She could see Ami was hard at work on something, and almost felt bad for interrupting her, if she was even able to. She took a deep breath and spoke into the lacrima, silently praying it would work.

"Ami, can you hear me?" To her surprise, Ami looked up from the scattered papers on her desk, confused.

"Rei? where are you?"

"I'm not really sure how to explain it…I'm…" She stopped talking when she heard movement inside Ami's apartment, and her heart nearly stopped when she saw Jadeite walk into the bedroom, looking around.

"I can hear her…" he said softly. Rei stared at his face, too stunned to say anything.

"I need you to do something for me, Rei. I might be able to track you if you transform. Can you try that?"

"I…yeah, I can. I might lose you while I do, though."

"That's alright. Just do it whenever you're ready, okay?" Rei bit her lip and set the lacrima down, watching the images of her friend and her lover fade. She pulled out her transformation pen and transformed, immediately reaching for the orb as soon as she was finished.

"I did it, Ami. Did you see anything?"

"It appears you're in another dimension entirely. I'm not sure how we're going to find you." Rei could feel her heart break at her friend's words, and she could see that Jadeite felt the same way she did.

"I'm sorry…" he murmured, looking around the room as if he was looking for her.

"I know. I'll find my way back, I promise" Rei replied, trying to remain calm. She could hear a loud crash coming from the living room, and heard what sounded like a struggle. "What's going on? Is everything okay?" She watched helplessly as Ami and Jadeite ran out to the living room, where they found Zoicite unconscious, and Nephrite and Kunzite standing over him. Rei immediately knew what was going on, and began to panic.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"You've got to get out of there, Jade!" Rei cried, watching as the two corrupted generals overtook him, vanishing from the apartment before Ami could stop them.

"I'm sorry, Rei…it happened so fast…" Ami said, just as stunned by what had happened as she was. The lacrima slipped from Rei's hands and fell to the floor, and her name being called was the last thing she heard before everything went dark.


	6. Reunion

**A/N Sorry it took me so long to update this! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

After moving Rei to a couch, Lucy went behind the bar to get a cold cloth for her forehead while Natsu and Happy stayed close to their new friend, keeping an eye on her. As soon as Rei felt the dampness of the cloth on her skin, she began to stir slightly.

"Jade…?" she murmured, opening her eyes halfway.

"No, it's Lucy. Are you okay?" Rei opened her eyes more and sat up, looking around the room at everyone.

"What happened? I remember talking to Jade, then…everything went black." Lucy looked at Natsu and bit her lip, trying to decide whether or not to remind her of what had happened. He gave her a slight nod, turned to Rei, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Those friends of yours…they were captured. You were so overwhelmed from seeing it happen that you passed out."

"Captured…where are they? Are they alive? Did you see anything?"

"We didn't see anything. After you passed out, everything in the lacrima disappeared.

"We have to find them. It's my fault they were taken…if anything happens to them, I don't know what I'll do."

"Don't blame yourself" Lucy said softly. "I'm sure wherever they are, they're alright, for now. We'll figure out how to get them back."

Rei nodded slightly, looking over her shoulder at the lacrima, which was still on the floor. "Can you bring me that? I want to see if I can find them." Lucy nodded and walked over to pick it up, bringing it back to her. Before Rei could do anything, her communicator began to beep. She looked down at it and opened it, hoping it was Jadeite somehow, but knowing it most likely wasn't.

"Rei, can you hear me? It's Ami."

"I can hear you. What's going on?"

"I wanted to tell you I figured out where Jadeite and Zoicite are." When Rei heard this, she breathed a sigh of relief, holding onto hope that the two of them were still alive.

"I'm so relieved…are they okay?"

"They're fine, at least for now. We wanted to go after them, but they insisted on us saving you first. Since we know your communicator works, I wanted to try to figure out your location. Can you transform?" Ami instantly went silent after asking that, and Rei chuckled slightly, knowing why.

"It's okay. The people I'm with know who I am. I told them." After gaining back enough strength to stand, Rei pulled out her pen and transformed, praying Ami would be able to track her.

"It worked! We're coming to get you back, okay?" Rei bit her lip slightly, relieved to be going home, but sad to be leaving her new friends so soon.

"Okay. I'll see you all soon." Rei closed the communicator and sat back on the couch, looking at the floor while she waited for her friends to arrive and take her home.

"You don't want to leave…" Lucy said softly, watching Rei's body language.

"No, I do. I just have a feeling that I shouldn't yet. I feel like something is going to happen, and you guys are going to need my help." Before anyone could ask what she meant, two men walked into the guild hall and approached the bar to talk to Mira. Rei eyed them suspiciously, raising her guard higher when she heard one of them ask about Lucy. Rei tried to signal to Mira and ask her not to tell them, but wasn't fast enough. The two men approached Lucy and before anyone could react, Rei was on her feet in front of Lucy.

"Don't touch her" she commanded. Everyone suddenly became alert to the situation and watched, ready to intervene if necessary. Rei stared at the men, her eyes and fists ablaze with fire.

"Get out of the way. Lucy has something we need, and we won't leave until we get it."

"If you want her, you'll have to get through me" Rei challenged, hurling a string of attacks toward them. As soon as the two men hit the floor, they scrambled to their feet, staring at her in awe.

"I've never seen magic like that before…maybe the boss would be interested in her, too…"

"You think so? Why don't we bring them both back, then?" Rei glared at the two of them and prepared to attack again, but was knocked to the ground by one of the men. She struggled to get free, surprised that she was having so much trouble. Just when she felt like giving up, Rei heard a familiar voice in her head.

 _Get up, fireball. Don't let them beat you._ She looked around the room, and could feel her heart skip a beat. "Jade…"

"Having trouble, fireball?" the man pinning her down teased. Rei glared up at him, mustering all of her strength and kicking him off her, and it was his turn to be immobilized.

"Only one person is allowed to call me that" she hissed. She turned her attention back to Lucy, who was now being guarded by Natsu and Gray. She threw an attack at the man who was after her, slightly taken aback when her flames were surrounded by lightning. Realizing they were outnumbered, the two men left, vowing to come back again some other time. The others shared Rei's confusion and looked up, seeing four unfamiliar figures standing in the doorway. Rei turned toward the door, smiling when she saw Mako and her other friends standing there. "You made it…" Mako, Usagi, Minako and Ami walked into the guild hall and rushed over to Rei, enveloping her in a group hug.

"We were so worried about you!" Usagi sniffled, hugging her tighter.

"I'm fine" Rei said softly, loosening Usagi's grip on her a little. "It's Jadeite and Zoicite I'm worried about…"

"Why would you worry about them? They're our enemies!" Mako asked defensively.

"No, they're not. Both of them remembered who they really are, and were with Ami recently." Rei looked to her friend for help, and Ami nodded.

"She's right. The two of them came to me and asked if I could help them figure out where Rei was. Nephrite and Kunzite showed up at my apartment and captured them for betraying the dark kingdom."

"No way…" Makoto murmured. Rei picked up the lacrima and used it to find Jadeite and Zoicite, and showed them.

"We have to save them…who knows what might happen if we don't?" Minako said with a sigh, heartbroken that Kunzite was capable of being so cruel, even to his own comrades.

"Can we come with you?" Lucy asked. "I'd like to repay Rei for helping to save my life."

"We won't be able to take all of you, but two of you can come" Ami said with a smile. Lucy instantly volunteered, followed closely by Natsu.

"Be careful, you two" Erza commanded.

"We will" Lucy said with a smile, then turned to Rei. "Ready to get your fiancé back?" Rei blushed slightly and nodded, and the seven of them were off.

When they arrived inside the Dark Kingdom, Rei could instantly sense Jadeite's energy and took off running in the direction it was coming from. Lucy tried to stop her, but was unable to, and sighed in defeat.

"She'll be alright. Just let her be" Minako said with a smile.

Nephrite and Kunzite were standing by Jadeite and Zoicite's cells, watching them to see if the two of them would wake up. With a sigh, Nephrite turned to his leader and looked at him. "Are you sure we did the right thing?" he asked. Kunzite nodded, smiling a bit.

"We had no other choice…after I realized they were right, I had to come up with a plan to get them back here, so it would be easier for us to be found. I won't let anyone hurt them, I promise." The two men jumped slightly at the sound of footsteps coming toward them, and after unlocking the cells, they quickly ducked out of sight to avoid being seen. Soon after they disappeared, Rei approached the cells, collapsing just outside the one holding Jadeite. After catching her breath, she stood and wrapped her hands around the bars on the door to steady herself, surprised when the door swung open.

"This has to be a trap…there's no way it would be this easy." Rei quickly put her fears aside and opened the door just enough to get inside, and rushed to Jadeite, who was chained to the wall and unconscious. She carefully leaned over and kissed his forehead, causing him to stir. He opened his eyes partway and smiled weakly at her.

"Mars…"


End file.
